The present invention relates to accessories for kitchen and more particularly to a device for washing and drying vegetables and other foods contained inside, for example, a cooking pot.
Conventionally, normal colanders are utilized for washing and drying vegetables. Recently, salad spinners have been introduced, and containers provided with an internal basket which is rotatable by a gear operated manually, so as to separate by spinning the water from the vegetables which remain together in the basket. These accessories are of doubtful efficiency, because they do not allow to wash foods properly, leaving residual on the same. Moreover, the colander and the salad spinner take up a lot of space and in the case of the salad spinner are complicated to clean from residuals of vegetables and also are relatively costly because of the gear mechanism and numerous other components.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a device for washing and drying foods, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a device for washing and drying foods, which has a stretchable sleeve-shape body having one end adapted to water tightly fit over an edge of a container, and an opposite end provided with a filter being closable by a cap.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is extremely simple, it does not take much space, it has a low production cost. The device is extremely convenient to use, it is adaptable to containers of various forms and dimensions, it has a limited number of components and has a low production cost. Also, after the use the elastic body can be placed inside the filter, taking up minimum space.
With the inventive device only one operation is necessary to wash and dry foods. Also, once foods are washed with the inventive device, the foods are already in the cooking pot, ready to be cooked. Furthermore, the elastic body allows to keep air tight the foods contained in the pot, and keep it for example in a refrigerator. Furthermore, the elastic body allows to dress food directly in the pot after the end of the operation of the washing and drying. Also, the hands of the operator never come into contact with water, remaining dry even after washing and drying has been done.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.